Side Effects
by Jate Tarris
Summary: After being drugged by Shinra, Shizuo awakes to find himself locked in a room with Izaya. He starts to think and feel differently towards Izaya, and Shizuo gives in to these new feelings. Shizaya.


_I don't own Durarara! Or any of the characters that may appear here._

* * *

><p>Shizuo's whole body ached in protest as he sat up. His head was pounding, his eyelids felt heavy, just where the hell was he? The blonde looked around the room he was in. A single bed was in the corner and a door leading to a bathroom could be seen on the other side. He used the wall for support as he stood up, everything was still spinning slightly. Shizuo closed his eyes again and rubbed the bridge of his nose, the memories of how he came to be here returning.<p>

He remembered getting a phone call from Shinra, he sounded really upset about something. He had rushed to his friend's apartment to find him crying on the couch. Shinra had said something about Celty leaving him and Shizuo couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He had asked if there was anything he could do to make him feel better. The doctor had shoved a cup of tea into his hands and asked him to drink it. Shizuo had thought the request was weird but, he drunk the tea anyway.

The whole world started to spin as he finished the tea, he remembered hearing the cup shatter as it fell to the ground. He tried to say something but, his words had just come out as one big jumbled mess. Everything started to go black and the last thing he remembered was Shinra laughing as he passed out.

Shizuo cursed, the drugs now starting to wear off.

"SHINRA!"

Shizuo was about to punch a hole in the wall when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye, something wearing a fur trimmed jacket…

"IIIZAAAYAAA~"

He stormed over to the sleeping informant and yanked him up by the front of his jacket.

"I KNEW YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

Izaya's glazed over crimson eyes slowly opened, staring into Shizuo's. A blank expression on his face as he looked into the caramel coloured eyes, not really looking at them so much as looking through them. Izaya's eyes flicked lazily around the room, not really taking much in.

"S-Shizu-chan…"

His voice was barely above a whisper, Shizuo noticed how large Izaya's pupils were seeming they were in a well-lit room.

"Izaya, were you drugged too?"

Izaya scoffed, as if anyone could drug him. He was always in control of the situation.

"N-no… I'm fine Shizu-chan"

Izaya pushed at Shizuo's chest, trying to get him to put him down. The blonde slowly lowered the informant back down to the ground and watched as he swayed. Izaya cursed as he stumbled forward, falling into Shizuo's chest

"Crappy time for an earthquake isn't it Shizu-chan?"

Izaya's tired laughter filled them room as he looked up at Shizuo, his trademark grin lacking in what made it so infuriating. Shizuo didn't know how to reply, he wondered if the informant was joking. The ground wasn't even shaking. But the way Izaya shook when he put him down...

Shizuo groaned, no matter what Izaya had said he was obviously drugged, but still, the drugs should have worn off by now…

Shizuo felt Izaya's slump forward against him and he panicked.

"Izaya!"

Even Shizuo was surprised at the worried tone his voice came out in. He didn't think he was even capable of feeling anything else towards the flea but hatred. He felt Izaya's hands claw at his vest, trying desperately to stay upright. He sighed in relief, and picked Izaya up.

"S-Shizu-chan!"

He carried Izaya over to the bed and threw him down onto it. He took off his sunglasses and ran a hand through his bleached hair.

"Stay there until the drugs wear off flea"

"I-I told you I'm not drugged…"

Izaya made an attempt to get off the bed, but Shizuo pushed him back roughly down.

"I told you to stay there until the fucking drugs wear off!"

Izaya grumbled something and rolled over, turning his back on Shizuo. It was at times like these he found himself craving for a hit of nicotine. The debt collector felt his breast pocket and let out a sigh of relief as he felt the familiar box. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it up.

"Shizu-chan do you have to smoke near me? I don't really want to get lung cancer…"

Shizuo growled but got off the bed and moved away anyway. He could just picture that stupid grin on the fleas face, it made him want to punch Izaya through the wall.

Shizuo finished his cigarette and looked around, he was bored. He looked over at Izaya, who was fiddling with zipper on his jacket. Why was he so concerned about him earlier, its not like he actually cared about what happened to Izaya or anything. It's probably just because he has to kill Izaya with his own two hands, he can't die because of some stupid old drugs. Ugh, those drugs aren't even strong enough to kill someone anyway.

Shizuo looked over at Izaya again who was now lying completely still. Panic shot through his body as he saw him. Shizuo quickly got up and walked over to the bed, giving Izaya a gentle push.

"I-Izaya"

He could hear that his voice was shaking, it was strange.

Izaya mumbled incoherent and rolled onto his back. Shizuo sighed in relief, he was just sleeping. The informant's chest rose and fell with deep steady breaths, his lips slightly parted. Strands of his black hair lay sprawled out around him, contrasting with the white colour of the pillow. It was so strange to see Izaya in such a vulnerable state, all signs of the manipulative personality he held gone.

He actually looked kind of cute.

Shizuo froze as the thought entered his mind, Izaya could never be cute. He was nothing but a pest to whole human race, one that needed to be exterminated. But, even some pests are cute right? Shizuo shook his head furiously. No! Pests could never be cute! Izaya was a cockroach, cockroaches are not cute. However, Izaya didn't look that cockroach right now. He just simply looked like a normal human being. His body lay there limply, he looked so fragile.

Shizuo cautiously lent out his hand and placed it on Izaya's head. He ran it through the jet-black hair, surprised at just how soft it was. He smiled warmly as the informant swatted lazily at the hand, mumbling something. Shizuo's eyes widened and he yanked his hand away, keeping a firm grasp on his wrist to make sure his hand didn't wander back. What was he doing! First he was thinking strangely and now he was acting strangely to!

Shizuo growled. It was those fucking drugs, they were making him act like this! Just what was Shinra thinking, giving people stuff like this! He would have to kill him when he got out of this room.

Shizuo looked over at Izaya and felt another crazy impulse shoot through him, he wanted to kiss him. He bit his lower lip. No! He did not want to kiss the flea! This was not happening to him! But, the way his lips were slightly parted, they were practically inviting him in. That was the last straw.

Shizuo placed one hand on the other side of Izaya and lent in, their faces only a few centimeters apart. He could feel the informant's breath on his face as he breathed in and out through his mouth. He closed the gap between them, ghosting his lips over Izaya's soft warm ones. He pulled away and lent his forehead against the others, closing his mocha eyes.

Shizuo gasped as he felt a hand entwine itself in his hair and pull his head down, pressing his lips once again to Izaya's. He felt a tongue enter his open mouth, exploring every inch. Shizuo instantly kissed back, gaining control of the kiss fast. He felt hands push at his chest and he broke the kiss. The blonde looked down to see sleepy crimson eyes staring up at him, a tired smile on the informant's face.

"So Shizu-chan swings that way huh?"

Shizuo scowled at the man, not acknowledging his remark with a response.

Izaya laughed

"No response for me Shizu-chan, that's okay" he said whilst hauling himself up into a sitting position.

"Did Shizu-chan like the way my hair felt~"

Izaya grabbed Shizuo's hand and placed it on his head, smirking at the reaction he got from the blonde.

Shizuo snapped his hand back

"No!"

Izaya pouted

"But Shizu-chan was having so much fun touching it before~"

Shizuo could feel his face grow red, that stupid flea had been pretending to be asleep the whole fucking time. He felt a hand push him roughly and he fell back onto the bed. Shizuo growled as Izaya climbed on top of him, a smirk on the other mans face.

"Or perhaps," the informant began, pressing his palm against the blondes cheek, "this was Shizu-chans favourite part~"

Izaya lent forward and kissed Shizuo, the passion they had locked up for years exploding. Clothes were torn off in a heated frenzy. Tongues licked, teeth bit, mouths sucked, both men trying to make as many marks on the others body. Leaving evidence that person belonged to them alone. Moans filled the empty silence as Shizuo thrusted in and out of Izaya, going faster at the smaller mans request. Soon both men reached their climax, the blonde collapsed next to Izaya on the bed.

They both laid there in silence for a while, their bodies spent. Their pants were all that could be heard in the dark quiet room. When had the lights had gone out? Shizuo didn't really know, not that he really cared. The blonde froze as he felt arms wrap around him, a head buried itself into his chest.

"Don't get the wrong idea, I still hate you…"

Shizuo laughed at the statement and wrapped his arms back around Izaya.

"I hate you to"

He felt Izaya drift off to sleep in his arms, he couldn't help but smile. His smile faded instantly when he realized the tight feeling in his chest. This was nothing but the drugs! They were the only things making him feel this way!

_You know the drugs wore off ages ago._

Shizuo ignored that little voice in his head, burying it deep down. He sighed in defeat and closed his eyes, letting his tired body rest as he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Shinra unlocked the door the next morning, surprised that it hadn't been knocked down. He cautiously stepped into the bathroom and looked around, nothing seemed to be destroyed in here. He opened up the door to the main room.<p>

"Ugh, why are all these clothes on the ground?"

Shinra looked at all the random articles of clothing strewn across the room, why the hell did they take their clothes off? His eyes darted to the single bed in the corner of the room, a smile came across his face when he saw the two men sleeping in each others arms.

"It's either one extreme or the other with you two isn't it? One minute you're trying to kill one another, the next you're…"

Shinra's speech trailed off as the realization of what they had done sunk in.

"I hope you guys know that you're cleaning those sheets…"

The doctor walked back into the bathroom, leaving the keys on the sink.

"Oh!"

He quickly ran back into the room and took out his phone, taking a picture of the two sleeping men.

"Celty will never believe this~!" Shinra practically squealed, "We were just hoping that by locking you two in the same room, you might be able to actually come up with some kind of truce! But this, this is unbelievable!"

Shinra jumped as a hand crushed his cell phone.

"Oh! Shizuo are you awake"

The blonde's eyes shot open, sending a death glare in Shinra's direction.

"Yes…"

"Oh well the doors open, it's just through the bathroom if you want to leave"

Shizuo moved to get up when he heard Izaya mumble something.

"Ahh, so he still talks in his sleep huh?"

Shizuo smiled and laid back down, wrapping his arms back around Izaya protectively.

"I think I'll stay here for a little while longer Shinra"

Shinra stood up.

"That's fine with me" he said as he turned to walk out the door.

"Oh by the way Shinra"

"Hm?"

"If you tell anyone about this I'll kill you"

The doctor laughed nervously

"O-of course Shizuo…"

"One more thing"

"What?"

"Thank-you…"

Shinra smiled as he walked out the door, closing it behind him.

"You're welcome"

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

_Just a short story I came up with whilst talking to a friend. She really wanted to read it but, apparently email just isn't good enough anymore. So that's how it ended up on here! As always constructive criticism is welcome~_

_Thanks for reading and reviews are really appreciated_


End file.
